Because You Are My Reason
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Awal aku mengenalnya, aku sangat membencinya. Saat aku mecoba mengoloknya dengan sebutan 'Baozi' Semua seakan salah paham, Mereka menganggap aku berusaha membuatnya bersinar. Xiuhan/Lumin Couple


Xiuhan/Lumin Couple

'

'

Awal aku mengenalnya, aku sangat membencinya.

Seorang trainee asal Korea yang menyambutku dengan senyum ramahnya.

'

Aku tak tau alasannya, yang pasti aku membencinya,

'

Membenci senyum ramahnya saat berpapasan dengan seseorang,

'

Suara bersahabatnya,

'

Tingkah lucu dan antusiasnya saat membawaku berkeliling gedung SM.

'

'

'

Aku tak tahu, rasa benci membuatku mencari tahu semua tentangnya.

'

Umurnya,

'

tempat tinggalnya,

'

kesukaannya,

'

teman trainenya,

'

lama dia menjadi trainee,

'

serta keahliannya.

'

'

'

Dan entah kenapa, aku mulai iri padanya.

Dia yang memiliki banyak teman trainee,

Dia yang banyak disukai oleh trainee senior, trainee junior bahkan para sunbae yang sudah lebih dulu debut,

Serta kemampuan dance, bernyanyi dan rapp yang sama baiknya.

'

'

'

Dan dari sana aku mulai mendekat padanya, berkedok ingin menjadi temannya, aku berusaha merebut semua yang dimilikinya.

Temannya, kemampuannya, tatapan kagum yang selalu terarah padanya, kelucuan dan keceriaannya.

'

'

Semua dengan mudah ku dapat karena dia adalah orang yang membantuku untuk mengalahkan dirinya sendiri.

'

'

Aku berpikir dia akan terpuruk saat semua yang dimilikinya kurebut, tetapi saat aku bersanding diatas panggung debut bersamanya, saat aku berdiri sebagai satu group dengannya 'EXO-M', disana aku sadar aku harus bisa mengalahkan sinarnya.

'

'

Dan semua terwujud disaat dia menjadi member yang terlupakan oleh fans China, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap bertahan dengan senyum bodoh penuh ketulusan bahkan

'

Saat aku mecoba mengoloknya dengan sebutan 'Baozi'

'

Semua seakan salah paham,

Mereka menganggap aku berusaha membuatnya bersinar.

'

'

'

Dan bodohnya lagi dia berterima kasih dengan senyum tulus padaku.

'

'

#############

'

'

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu iri padamu.

'

Aku merebut semua teman dekatmu saat di trainee, tapi kau malah tersenyum dan berkata bahwa sesama trainee memang harus saling akrab. Saat itu senyum puasku lenyap seketika.

'

'

Aku merebut dan berusaha membuatmu tak mendapatkan tempat saat bernyanyi di lagu debut kita. Tapi lagi-lagi semua rasa kepuasanku lenyap mendengar kata-katamu, "tak masalah, aku belum terlalu bagus dalam pengucapan kata-kata berbahasa China."

'

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuatku geram.

Aku belum puas,

'

'

Aku berusaha membuatmu kehilangan posisi lead dencer dengan berusaha menonjolkan Yixing dan kau berkata "Aku sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus didepan kamera, kalian akan tertutup oleh badanku."

Kata-kata yang menohok, tapi karena kau mengatakannya sambil bercanda semua kembali tertawa mendengar jawabanmu,

Dan rencanaku kembali hancur.

'

'

'

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku senang, senyum terpaksamu atau bisa ku sebut senyum bodohmu saat menghadiri acara-acara di China.

Aku berusaha menutupi wajah puasku saat melihatmu seperti itu dengan berusaha tampak menghiburmu dan melindungimu.

'

'

Aku masih belum bisa mengetahui apa alasan yang membuat aku begitu iri padamu dan membencimu seperti ini.

'

Mungkin salah satunya karena kau selalu tampak bersinar.

'

oh… bukan bersinar tapi menarik dan mengganggu, membuat semua orang melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu.

'

'

Walaupun bukan pandangan kagum dan memuja, tapi perhatian selalu tertuju padamu.

Apa karena pipimu yang bulat,

Atau tubuhmu yang pendek

Atau bahasamu yang tak benar

'

Tapi yang ku tahu fans memperhatikanmu

'

'

Walaupun mereka mengangkat banner dengan namaku tetapi mereka memperhatikanmu,

Dan aku benci itu, mereka memperhatikanmu, walau dengan cacian di akhirnya, tapi mereka memperhatikanmu lebih dari mereka melihatku.

'

'

'

Saat kita kembali disatukan menjadi satu 'EXO' dipromosi lagu Wolf.

Kau berusaha menjadi lebih baik,

Dengan diet ketat untuk tubuhmu

Latihan vocal untuk suaramu

Dan latihan dance yang selalu kau lakukan untuk program dietmu.

'

'

'

Saat aku memergokimu tengah latihan sendirian di tengah malam

Aku menghampirimu

Aku penasaran, saat itu aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu darimu,

'

'

'Apa yang membuatmu tetap bertahan ?'

Seketika kau menghentikan gerakanmu dan berbalik

Kau menatapku serius

Suasana hening

sampai kau berkata

'

'

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan ini ?

Aku mempunyai mimpi yang membuatku tetap hidup dan berusaha meraih apa yang kuimpikan itu.

Saat satu mimpi tercapai, maka akan datang mimpi lain yang akan menggantikan mimpi lamaku, karena itu aku memiliki alasan untuk bertahan

Kau tau Luhan, mimpiku tidak akan pernah habis karena aku mendapatkannya saat aku menutup mata, saat aku kehilangan mimpi karena lelapnya tidur aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi orang tuaku, adikku, sahabatku, temanku atau guruku, dengan begitu aku akan memiliki banyak alasan untuk bertahan."

'

'

'

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku jawab

Dan respon apa yang harus ku berikan

'

'

Aku tak pernah memiliki mimpi, yang aku tahu aku ingin menjadi lebih dari seorang Kim Minseok,

Hanya itu…

'

Tapi saat mendengar jawaban yang kau berikan tadi, aku sadar yang aku punya hanya perasaan iri

'

Dan jelas itu bukan mimpi,

'

'

Dan itu membuatku seperti ini…

Tetap menjadi Luhan yang sama

'

Saat di trainee…

'

Debut…

'

Bahkan saat ini…

'

'

Tapi aku ingin merubahnya

Mulai hari ini aku akan bermimpi

'

'

Tapi, sepertinya nama Minseok tak akan pernah jauh dari mimpiku

'

Aku memiliki banyak hutang yang harus ku tebus agar aku bisa mengejar mimpiku.

'

Mengembalikan apa yang pernah ku rebut darimu…

Ah…

Aku tak bisa mengembalikannya

'

Tapi saat ini aku bisa menggantikan apa yang sempat aku rebut darimu, dengan sesuatu yang lebih berharga.

'

'

'

Dan saat waktu itu berjalan aku sadar,

Rasa iriku akan sinar Minseok karena aku tak ingin ada yang mengambil sinar itu dariku cukup aku yang berada di dekatnya menikmati sinarnya, dan cukup aku yang memperhatikannya.

'

'

'

Tapi dari waktu dan mimpi aku juga sadar

**Because You are My Reason**

Alasanku untuk bertahan

Alasanku untuk bermimpi

Alasanku untuk tersenyum

Alasanku untuk bernyanyi

Alasanku untuk tetap hidup

'

'

'

Kim Minseok adalah mimpiku

Kim Minseok adalah Milik-ku, hanya milikku

'

'

'

Dan Xiumin adalah milik fans EXO

'

'

Aku rasa itu cukup adil ?

'

'

-END-


End file.
